


Just Your Average Saturday

by dustmouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_erised, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/pseuds/dustmouth
Summary: Harry tries to do his work, Draco reads the paper, and Pansy shirks responsibility.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasyFiend09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFiend09/gifts).



> Created for the 2015 round of hd_erised. Notes from the original lj post:  
> Dear, FantastFiend! I was so excited to get the chance to draw you a comic! I wish I'd had more time to draw something longer, as you most definitely deserve it, and I am so about all of the things you had listed. I hope you like this ridiculous little thing, let it be known that henceforth, all domestic artworks shall be drawn in your honour!  
> Thanks to S who cheered me on so enthusiastically, especially at the beginning- and to D, who as always, had the task of prodding me over the finishing line. You are both marvels in human skins! Thanks to the mods, too, who predictably had to put up with my late self and be very nice about it.  
> Happy Holidays to everyone in particular! <3


End file.
